


Vettä sakeampaa

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus/Gellert mainittuna, Background Albus/Gellert, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, Yleislätinää
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Harmikseen Albus tunsi punastuvansa syväluotaavan katseen edessä.





	Vettä sakeampaa

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2009 zilahille, joka pyysi ficciä Albuksesta alhaisella ikärajalla.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Albus laskeutui alas kellariin jyrkkiä rappuja pitkin. Hän kulki ajatustensa vangitsemana leijuttaen ruokatarjotinta edessään. Viileä, mullantuoksuinen ilma tulvahti häntä vastaan, kun hän eteni yhä alemmas. Se tuntui taivaalliselta vaihtelulta ulkona olevaan painostavaan helteeseen. Äidin kuolema varjosti yhä hänen mieltään, vaikka hänen täytyikin myöntää, että kesä oli piristänyt ilmapiiriä huomattavasti. Jopa yllättävän paljon.

Kun hän saapui ovelle, hän heilautti pitkät, punaruskeat hiuksensa pois silmiltä ja kurotti koputtamaan kevyesti ennen kuin astui sisään.

"Hei, Albus." Ariana nosti katseensa koruompeluksestaan. "Tulet tänään aikaisin."

"Ariana." Albus nyökkäsi sisarelleen ja laski tarjottimen pöydälle. "Lähden asioille pian, mutta lupaan, etten ole kauan poissa."

Katse, jonka Ariana häneen loi, oli tutkiva, ja hänestä tuntui kuin sisar olisi lukenut hänen ajatuksensa. Saattoiko Ariana arvata? Harmikseen Albus tunsi punastuvansa syväluotaavan katseen edessä.

Ariana nousi ylös ja oikoi rauhassa pukuaan. Hän astui pöydän ääreen, nosti hopeakupua ja hengitti mehukasta tuoksua sisäänsä.

"Lammasta", hän sanoi, ja hänen hymykuoppansa heräsivät. Lammas oli hänen lempiruokaansa. Vasta nyt hän kääntyi takaisin veljeensä päin ja nosti sormensa pitkille hiuksilleen.

"Minne olet menossa?"

Sormi punoi hiussuortuvaa ja hymykuopat vain syvenivät. Albus takelteli sisarensa pistävän katseen edessä. Hän ei kestänyt puoltakaan minuuttia.

"Äh, tapaan erään ystäväni", hän lopulta sopersi harmistuneena. _Erään ystävän! Olisit edes sanonut jonkun nimen, vaikka Elphien._

" _Erään_ ystävän?" Arianan kulmakarvat kohosivat. Hänen sormensa lopettivat hiussuortuvalla leikittelyn ja nappasivat tarjottimelta siivun tummaa limppua.

"Niin, tuota, erään Gellert Grindelwaldin", Albus möläytti ja olisi voinut potkaista itseään.

Arianan ilme oli voitonriemuinen. Hymykuopat olivat syvät kuin kanjonit, kun hän viimein vapautti veljensä katseestaan ja istuutui alas tarjottimen ääreen.

"Hyvä sitten. Abe tulee illaksi kotiin", hän sanoi ja leikkasi lihaa veitsellä. Albus punastui vieläkin syvemmin. Ariana oli käytännössä sanonut, että hän voisi olla koko illan poissa. Miten tämä saattoi tietää? Albus karautti kurkkuaan.

"En usko, että viivyn tuntia kau—"

"Voit olla niin kauan kuin haluat", Ariana keskeytti veljensä ja sanoi nyt ääneen sen, minkä Albus oli jo arvannut.

Albus kumarsi ja poistui. Jos hän olisi ovella kääntynyt katsomaan taakseen, hän olisi nähnyt sisarensa hieman omahyväisen ilmeen, kun tämä alkoi hyräillä laulua, joka kertoi nuorista rakastavaisista salatun lemmen pauloissa.

_"Kun ilta hämärtää, pian yöksi ennättää,  
nuo kaksi toisensa kohtaa,  
rakastavaiset, kulkijat polun salatun._

_Sydän toistaan kutsuu, käsi käteen jää,  
suudelmat vaietut  
ikuisesti toisiaan odottaneet on._

_Metsään pimeään, rantaan lammen kirkasvetisen,  
he toisiaan johdattaa,  
rakastavaiset, kulkijat polun salatun."_


End file.
